Jurōjin Clan
The clan upholds a strict structure of hierarchy second only to the will of Amegakure’s leading body. But even then there are some powerful figures home to a rebellious spirit which ever stands at the heart of a constant internal struggle for power waged between the two leading families of the clan, one siding with Amegakure whilst the other strives for independence. Meanwhile, the third family sits chained to the sidelines at the beck and call of their superiors. All families of the clan and the Shirvs live in the Clan's large compound shrouded by a mysterious ever-lingering fog. The compound in split into three sections with the Hijo family living in the north section, the D'ruca family living in the south section, and, the Yerutosu and the Shirvs living in the eastern section. While the gate stands east of the compound: ever closed during daytime. History Members of the Jurōjin clan are said to be descendants of a mysterious woman named ‘She’. A woman rumored to have slept with the night itself in order to gain her malicious powers. A unique type of Kekkei Genkei. Back during the founding days of the clan it was the D’ruca family who led the clan, ruling over the Hijo and Yerutosu family. The Hijo and Yerutosu both consisted of small families that were saved by the D’ruca in a time of savage war. They were brought to the large caverns which the D’ruca called their home. There were many tunnels one of which led deep and underground to a room filled with kanji writing across the walls; said to be the location where ‘She’ was born half a century ago. Over the following years the clan expanded and began to build a small compound outside of the caverns. This was also when they began tending to ‘herds’ of Shirvs. But with their expansion and rise in notoriety came a increase in attention officially putting them on the map of the land of Rain. A map which one man sought to conquer. The D’ruca resisted the conqueror and protected their clan with ferocious violence. This resulted in a war between the Clan and the infamous Arata Uchiha. However, the D’ruca clan leader, the former high lord, was betrayed and killed by a Hijo woman, the wife of the future high lord Yengashi Hijo, moments before the clan was raided at midnight by Arata’s forces. The clan’s troops fought in chaos without their leader/commander and were eventually subdued, many men women and children killed on both sides of this fateful battle. Amidst defeat, and awaiting execution, lord Yengashi Hijo, managed to make a unexpected deal with Arata which saw to the clan being spared execution and lord Yengashi claiming the title of high lord. Many assume this deal was been set up long before the assassination on the previous high lord but none could prove it. As such, there was nothing capable of thwarting the clan’s submittal to Arata. Not long after the clan moved to Amegakure which is where they build a new compound for the clan. But the D’ruca never forgot how the Hijo had betrayed them, and, to this day, blame the Hijo family for what happened in the past and t he loss of their independence. Positions Head of the Clan: ' High Lord Yengashi Hijo Leader of the clan. This seat of leadership continues to uphold a close alliance with Amegakure ever since the village was founded. '''Crimson Master of the Jurōjin: ' Zhayn Yerutosu A Battlemaster tasked with training the Clan's Shinobi. 'Elder of She: ' Lady Umei Shie’lla D'ruca The Elder serves as a Oracle within the clan. She drinks the virgin blood of female clan members in order to hallucinate visions of future, past, and even alternate versions of the present. Though it is up to those who seek her council to reveal the truth behind the riddles of her prophecies. Information '''The Hijo family This family currently holds the seat of power, rumored to do so thanks to the backing of Amegakure which is where the clan settled. After all, the Hijo family is very close to the officials of the village and have been ever since its origin. Their insignia consists of red raindrops to honor the rain of Amegakure as well as the blood of the clan. The D’ruca family The most traditional family of all and said to be descendant of the originator of the clan named ‘She’. Their insignia is that of a kneeling woman in chains. They are said to possess the great knowledge of torture. In terms of alignment they see themselves above all others and as such often stand on bad footing with the leading body of Amegakure. Some member of the vicious D’ruca family have taken a liking to the sport of ‘hunting’ Shrivs for pleasure; often leading the hunting parties at night, leaving all of the work to the third family; the Yerutosu. The Yerutosu family A family of servants. Although they aren’t dominated slaves without mind, their role isn’t much better. They are to do the bidding of any of the other two family members no matter what the request, bound by a blood oath which increases their blood starvation significantly whenever they opt to disobey; furthermore the blood oath increases their vulnerability to the Dominion jutsu, which they are forbidden from learning. Their insignia is made up of two hands bound by rope. This symbol was invented by the D’ruca family so that the lowly Yerutosu would never forget their place. Amongst other tasks, members of this family go out to hunt innocents in order to provide the clan with a steady stream of Shirvs. -Members of the Yerotosu family have eyes which are fully black (including the whites). This is said to be due to the blood oath said to have been taken on willingly by the first Yerotosu.- -The strongest of the Yerotosu is chosen to be the Crimson Master. The Crimson Master is brutally trained during twelve years, learning and mastering each of the Blood Manipulation's many techniques under the supervision of the previous Crimson Master. The new prospect then has to demonstrate usage of all techniques to the highest degree before being forced to fight the previous Crimson Master in a battle to the death known as the 'Dance of the Oathsworn".- The Shirvs Also known as Blood slaves. The Shirvs are mostly comprised of civilians or the occasional shinobi deserving of a fate more horrible than most forms of torture. There unfortunate souls are not only bound by the Dominion technique. The Yerotosu family is in charge of Blood Slave administration, management and their distribution amongst the three families. And seeing how the Yerotosu only have the ‘leftovers’ to feed their own, and face severe punishment if not fulfilling the demands of the other families, they are most meticulous and savage when it comes to tending to the herd of blood slaves. Clan specific vocabulary Protege: A child being taken under the wing of a more experienced member of the clan Children: Those recently turned by communion The Vurang: Those who failed communion, wild an twisted mind set loose in the swamps outside Amegakure. Blood slaves: The Shirvs Abilities & Weapons Misao Chi - (Blood Manipulation) makes use of the user's unique physiology. It is considered to be highly versatile due to the many inherent qualities of blood, showcasing supplementary techniques as well as those designed to subdue and/or destroy. (Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu) Knobbed Maces - These weapons are meant to incapacitate the foe while wasting the least amount blood possible. Originally made to be used upon those who are to be turned into Shirvs, weakening them and breaking their will without spilling their precious blood. (3lbs)